The Oddity of Jim Kirk
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: [TRADUCTION] OS - Jim Kirk est le soleil. Vous le regardez, et vous ne pouvez pas regarder ailleurs, parce qu'il est tout ce que vous voulez être, et vous ne pouvez rien faire à part tomber amoureux. Toutes les personnes qui travaillent avec lui sur l'Enterprise ne peuvent rien faire à part tomber amoureuses de Jim Kirk, parce qu'il les aime sans même connaître leurs noms.


**Auteur** : AHJack, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire son OS

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Star Trek, ni l'histoire

 **Résumé** : Jim Kirk est le soleil. Vous le regardez, et vous ne pouvez pas regarder ailleurs, parce qu'il est tout ce que vous voulez être, et vous ne pouvez rien faire à part tomber amoureux. Toutes les personnes qui travaillent avec lui sur l'Enterprise ne peuvent rien faire à part tomber amoureuses de Jim Kirk, parce qu'il les aime sans même connaître leurs noms. Jim Kirk est aussi complètement mort à l'intérieur.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Jim Kirk est le soleil. Vous le regardez, et vous ne pouvez pas regarder ailleurs, parce qu'il est tout ce que vous voulez être, et vous ne pouvez rien faire à part tomber amoureux. Toutes les personnes qui travaillent avec lui sur l'Enterprise ne peuvent rien faire à part tomber amoureuses de Jim Kirk, parce qu'il les aime sans même connaître leurs noms.

Jim Kirk est le soleil. Tout le monde gravite autour de lui sur l'Enterprise, et personne ne s'en est jamais plaint.

Jim Kirk est aussi complètement mort à l'intérieur.

* * *

Quand Jim et Bones se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, dans cette saleté de navette où Bones lui a finalement vomi dessus, les deux auraient pu dire qu'ils seraient bons amis. Jim accepta Bones entièrement sans faire d'histoire, et Bones apprécia cela. Il traînait tellement de bagages derrière lui qu'il n'en avait pas besoin d'un de plus.

Le temps passé à l'Académie tous les deux renforce leur relation initiale. Jim laisse Bones seul quand il a besoin de solitude, et Bones ramasse les morceaux quand Jim se brise. Ils partagent leurs passés respectifs – Bones parle de son père merdique et de son enfance dans la pauvreté, de la façon dont Jocelyn lui a brisé le cœur en demandant le divorce, de la façon dont son cœur a volé en éclats quand il avait dû expliquer à Joanna qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir très souvent. Jim parle de sa mère absente, de son beau-père violent, de Tarsus IV, de toutes les bagarres dans les bars qui ne se finissent qu'avec des os cassés. Et ils acceptent toutes les facettes de l'autre.

Le jour où ils s'acceptèrent l'un l'autre fut le jour où Bones tomba amoureux de Jim.

Quand Bones trouve Jim en train de scruter le vide alors qu'ils font une randonnée en falaise, pas une once de peur visible sur son visage, tout ce qu'il peut faire est de retenir un sanglot. Jim est si _brisé_ , et Bones a l'impression de ne rien pouvoir _faire_.

* * *

Scotty tombe pour Jim presque immédiatement. Voir ses yeux bleus percer son humour et ses pauvres tentatives pour garder tout le monde loin de lui fait battre son cœur violemment, et Scotty sait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour cet homme. Il aime les moments qu'ils passent ensemble, quand Jim laisse Spock au commande sur la passerelle et le rejoint dans les entrailles de l'Enterprise, rampant aux alentours pour chercher ce qui la fait tourner au ralenti. L'étonnamment vaste connaissance de Jim pour tout ce qui a trait à l'ingénierie fait que leurs conversations sont longues et absolument fascinantes, et Scotty pense qu'il n'en aura jamais vraiment assez.

Quand il voit la main de Jim survoler le bouton qui l'éjecterait dans l'espace, n'appuyant pas dessus, mais restant hésitant, il réalise que Jim n'est pas parfait. Le soleil autour duquel il gravite est fait de pièces brisées, et tout ce qu'il peut faire est de le réparer au mieux de ses capacités.

* * *

Cela prend à Uhura un long moment pour réaliser ce que Jim représente pour elle. Ils sont de bons amis, bien sûr. Nyota sait que Jim donnerait beaucoup pour elle, ou par l'Enterprise, mais elle ne sait juste pas _combien_ il abandonnerait pour eux. Ils sont sur une simple mission qui tourne horriblement mal, quand cela arrive. Elle est prise en otage, mais Kirk prend sa place. Les rebelles voulaient quelqu'un à donner en guise de rançon aux Klingons qui menaçaient leur chef. Ils se sont emparés d'elle, parce qu'elle était la plus proche. Après une conversation précipitée qu' _elle_ ne pouvait même pas comprendre, ils se saisirent de Kirk.

Il l'exhorte à _partir_ , courir aussi vite qu'elle le peut et contacter l'Enterprise pour les faire sortir de là. Elle suit ses ordres, mais elle sanglote pendant tout le chemin parce qu'il a une arme pointée sur sa tempe, et que sa tête s'y est appuyée. Ce n'est pas un mouvement volontaire, mais Kirk ne fait rien pour se retirer.

C'est quand elle le prend dans ses bras, des heures plus tard dans l'infirmerie, qu'elle réalise qu'elle l'aime. Et elle veut aider, par tous les Dieux, parce que _personne_ ne devrait se sentir comme lui.

* * *

Chekov sait que sa dévotion pour Kirk est presque de l'adoration pour un héros. Mais cela lui prend un long moment pour comprendre que cette dévotion n'en est pas, mais de l'amour. Il est si jeune qu'il n'a jamais vraiment expérimenté quelque chose comme ça. Il a vingt ans quand cela arrive. Lui et Jim parlent de _maths_ , de tous les sujets, quand du sang commence à couler du nez de Jim.

« Capitaine, votre nez ! » s'exclame Pavel, interrompant ce que Jim disait. La main de Jim se soulève pour essuyer le sang. Il inspecte son doigt, mais ne semble pas concerné. Il est si détaché qu'il alarme Pavel. Il n'a jamais vu son Capitaine saigner du nez avant, il sait donc que ce n'est pas commun, mais Jim ne s'en _soucie pas_. Il essuie le sang sur son pantalon, puis reprend sa phrase là où il en était. Pavel ne veut pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis, mais il envoie un message à Bones pour le prévenir.

Il souhaite être celui qui essuie le sang sur le visage de Jim, parce qu'il s'inquiète plus qu'assez pour deux.

* * *

Sulu tombe amoureux de Jim au moment où il réalise que Jim a sauté de la foreuse pour le récupérer. Quand ils se tiennent l'un l'autre, tombant rapidement, se rapprochant d'une mort rapide et soudaine, cela choque Hikaru de voir combien Jim est calme. Ils gardent le contact visuel, et alors que lui panique, Jim respire juste. Il n'est pas en train d'hyper-ventiler, il n'écrase pas Sulu en le serrant contre lui, il ne _s'inquiète pas_. Jim agit comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Environ un an plus tard, ils sont dans une salle d'entraînement pour s'exercer ensemble. Jim a montré de l'intérêt pour l'entraînement de Sulu à l'escrime, il montre donc à son Capitaine les bases. Ils faisaient cela depuis une heure quand Sulu se trompe. Son épée se retrouve sur la nuque de Jim, au lieu de sur son torse où elle devrait être, et Jim ne dit rien. Son corps se penche légèrement vers l'épée, sa tête se penchant plus loin pour s'exposer davantage. Jim offre la plus importante veine de sa nuque à l'épée, et Sulu ne peut rien faire à part laisser tomber l'épée avec choc.

Le corps de Jim recule dans une position normale, mais il ne dit toujours rien. Sulu le soutient comme la bouée de sauvetage qu'il était la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

* * *

C'est Spock qui lui en parle. Cela aurait pu être ironique, parce que les Vulcains ne sont pas connus pour leurs émotions… _et pourtant_.

Spock demande d'entrer dans la chambre de Jim, et cela est accepté. Le Capitaine est assis dans un de ses fauteuils rembourrés, en train de lire un livre.

« Spock, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » lui demande joyeusement Jim, posant son livre plus loin. Il fait un geste vers la chaise en face de lui, et Spock prend place.

« Capitaine – »

« Spock, combien de fois dois-je vous le dire ? Quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble sur la Passerelle, c'est _Jim_. »

« Très bien, Jim. Je réalise que cette question est très… personnelle, mais après que les officiers de l'Enterprise aient porté plusieurs situations à mon attention, je pense que la seule chose logique est de vous demander. »

Le sourire éblouissant de Jim diminue, remplacé par un air concerné.

« C'est à propos de quoi, Spock ? » demande-t-il, hésitant et effrayé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous aimez pas ? » laisse échapper Spock, plutôt soudainement. La question provoque un silence. Toutes les émotions ont disparu du visage de Jim, laissant un gouffre à la place. Spock n'aime pas ça. « Je demande seulement parce que les situations qui m'ont été présentées étaient des situations dans lesquelles vous étiez en danger, et que vous ne sembliez pas concerné par votre propre vie. Jim, si vous avez besoin d'une brève période loin de – »

« Non. » l'interrompt Jim. Spock hausse un sourcil, mais laisse son Capitaine continuer. « Spock, ce n'est pas que je ne m'aime pas. Je me _déteste_. Mais ce sentiment fait partie de moi depuis si longtemps que je n'y pense plus. C'est juste… C'est juste là, au fond de mes pensées. » Jim hausse les épaules, comme s'il parlait de la météo, et non de son estime de soi. « C'est – Je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça. Mais c'est le cas. Je me déteste depuis aussi longtemps que je peux m'en souvenir. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de _ne pas_ le faire. » Il se redresse finalement, rencontrant le regard de Spock. Le bleu était maintenant du gris, vide et mort. « J'ai seulement appris comment montrer des émotions. Pas comment m'apprécier. » La tête de Jim se penche sur le côté, mais ils gardent le contact visuel. Ses yeux sont tellement morts ( _vide mort mort mort comme le trou noir qui avale vulcain –_ ), et il n'y a pas de vie dans son corps. Il est juste affaissé là, laissant la gravité artificielle de l'Enterprise le maintenir. « Je suis supposé avoir peur de ce sentiment. Mais je ne peux pas ressentir la peur. »

Spock n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il faut faire maintenant. Il serait logique d'emmener le Capitaine à l'infirmerie, et que le Docteur McCoy lui administre les médicaments adéquats, mais son côté humain lui dit que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. La logique était dure à appliquer à Jim Kirk. Spock le sait maintenant.

« Cap – _Jim_. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Et pour ça, je m'en excuse. » dit Spock. La tête de Jim se releva, et son corps se remit droit.

« Moi non plus, Spock. Je ne sais jamais. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser, ce n'est pas votre faute. Je suis né avec ce sentiment. Je ne veux pas en faire le fardeau de qui que ce soit d'autre. »

« Jim, c'est là que vous êtes le plus illogique. Ce n'est pas un fardeau de partager ce qui vous trouble avec les personnes qui vous aiment. »

Jim cligne des yeux, le regarde fixement, puis bat à nouveau des paupières. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, mais la petite étincelle de vie qui apparaît dans les yeux de Jim fait comprendre à Spock qu'il est sur la bonne voie.

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! C'est un des premiers que j'ai lu en anglais, et il m'avait bien plu, je voulais donc le partager avec vous, pour ceux qui ne veulent et/ou ne peuvent pas lire en anglais !

Je remercie à nouveau **AHJack** de m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


End file.
